


The Elysian Wolves

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Angelic Wolves, Angst, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Puppies, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Dean Winchester never thought there was anything wrong with flirting with hot Alphas but now he may have bitten off more than he can chew. When he goes missing, his Omega brother Sam goes to search for him only to find himself face to face with a golden eyed Alpha. Are the two Winchester Omegas about to find their destiny or will they be trapped in a whole they never knew existed. One where wolves have wings and smell almost as sweet as human omegas do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108





	1. Cobalt & Green

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta reader WaywardAngel79 for looking over this story for me. This is my very first A/O story and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I love writing it. Stay safe everyone in these strange times.

Dean Winchester never thought there was anything wrong with flirting with hot Alphas but now he may have bitten off more than he can chew. When he goes missing, his Omega brother Sam goes to search for him only to find himself face to face with a golden eyed Alpha. Are the two Winchester Omegas about to find their destiny or will they be trapped in a whole they never knew existed. One where wolves have wings and smell almost as sweet as human omegas do.

Written for the Prompt & forgot to put this up here. I apologize for that. Dean was always told his habit of flirting with everyone around would backfire on him someday. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when he flirts with a beautiful young man and the said young man kidnaps him and brings him to his kingdom where he tells his subjects that Dean is going to be his bride. Cas was visiting the surface world for the first time and since his customs include fast courtship it was obvious Dean wanted to marry him.

* * *

The day had seemed like any other when Dean had woken up that morning to get ready for work. The morning light had woken Dean more than anything else, but he groaned as he realized what would be keeping him awake. The blue sheets were already wet with his own slick, and he was surprised at the arousal floating into his nostrils, considering how powerful the smell of coffee was. He’d been told that his scent was intoxicating; It was a mixture of coffee, chocolate and cinnamon. His skin felt soaked and feverish, but he knew he wasn’t due for a heat for another few weeks. Running a hand through his short blond hair, the Omega got out of bed. With a growl of disgust, Dean grabbed the wet bedding, tossing it into the laundry basket. He stumbled towards the washroom and climbed under the warm spray, panting in desire. God, he wanted to deal with this before he went to the cafe. The last thing he needed was some horny Alpha harassing him like he was nothing but a hole to knot. Being unmated made that nearly impossible.

The warm water spraying over his naked flesh made Dean whimper. His hands caressed his firm stomach and moved lower. He leaned against the cool white wall of his shower, his legs already going weak. Closing his green eyes, Dean snaked a hand down to rub at his hard erection, pushing his hips forward. A loud moan vibrated along the wet walls, his body glistening from both water and sweat. The dreams that plagued him last night made Dean gasp and moan. His body was quivering with the water washing the slick flooding out of his ass. It was the most erotic dream he had ever experienced. Even during his heats, he’d never gotten this horny. The hands ghosting over his naked body, the gruff voice that made him shiver in intense need, the deep timbre commanding him to present, and the most amazing blue eyes. The blue eyes were the most exotic he had ever seen. It was like the ocean, and the mere memory caused Dean to spurt all over the wet walls. Panting hard, Dean shivered, cleaned himself up and got ready for work. Grabbing his sheets, Dean put them into the washer before heading downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Dean then grabbed his travel mug as he got ready. Shaking his head, the young man then headed towards the washroom to grab a few slick pads before sticking one in his underwear. Damn this was going to be a very long day. And little did Dean know, he had a date with destiny. Grabbing his coffee, Dean then left his house and headed towards his baby. He backed out of the driveway, on his way to work. Turning on the radio, the young Omega headed down towards the cafe, parking in his parking space. They were still closed, but he wanted to get some pastries and the coffee set up for opening.

* * *

The morning had gone slowly at first as Dean started to bake the pastries, the sweet aroma of coffee already filling his nostrils. Once everything was ready, Dean had turned the closed sign on the door to indicate that he was now open for business. The morning had been busy with various patrons coming in to gather their morning delights. A few, as usual, had flirted with Dean until Charlie had told them to back off. Despite being the owner of the cafe, Dean still wasn’t treated like anything more than a knot hole that could bake and make coffee. Once the last customer had left for the morning, Dean smiled and nodded. “Thanks Red, You know, for a beta who doesn’t like cock, you have a huge set of balls on you.”

Charlie laughed and tied her long red hair back before gathering used cups. They both started to gather all the dishes and clean up before the afternoon rush. Once they were done, the door opened with the small bell indicating they had a customer. Charlie regarded the tall man before them and almost purred. Inching closer to Dean, she smirked. “Hmm if I was into male Alphas, I’d be wetting myself right about now. Fuck, now that is a stunning piece of ass.” 

Dean laughed and turned around only to gasp against the counter. His throat when dry at that moment seeing the man walking towards him. He looked lost or confused with his eyes glancing up at the menu. His eyes were like the crystal ocean, his hair dark as midnight, and he was the most incredible Alpha Dean had ever seen. Studying the strange attire of the man before him, Dean noticed the suit and a hap-hazard blue tie. The one thing that struck Dean as odd was the trench coat, considering it was far too hot to be dressed the way the man was. The blue eyes watched the board, his brows knitting in pure confusion. Dean smiled and placed the towel on the counter, watching the gorgeous man before him.

* * *

Castiel had decided to survey the world that he was not from, and on his exploration, the young prince had been watching the humans. His eyes watched them in intense curiosity and he frowned as he watched them go into their strange buildings. He saw many of them entering the large glass rectangles and then coming back out with what looked like food. He was suddenly hungry, so he began following some others that had just left the building. Castiel followed them curiously, taking time to figure out how to open the door, but eventually helped by someone leaving allowed him entrance. Inside, he spotted some tables, chairs and a large counter up front with various food items in a large, lit glass case. The place smelled clean, and he sniffed to discover what could only be described as the most amazing scent he had yet to experience. Stepping closer, he noticed the gorgeous human male behind the counter. He had blond, short hair and a body that reminded Castiel of one of the Gods of his people. When the man turned to look at him, Castiel took a deep breath, a gasp escaping his soft lips. Green eyes like the purest emeralds. The scent that came off the man forced Castiel to back up, a little too close to swooning in delight. The scents were unlike anything he had ever smelt in his life, and Castiel was hooked from the second he saw the Omega.

“Hey there. Do you see something you like?” Dean asked and smiled as he watched the man before him and was immediately glad he was wearing a slick protector today. The blue eyes were just gorgeous...Hell the whole package was gorgeous with his black hair looking like he just got out of bed. Yep, sex hair was the right way to describe it. The cobalt eyes suddenly shifted towards him, and a gorgeous, shy smile escaped the other man’s lips.

“I...Yes, I do see something delightful.” Castiel replied and moved closer towards the counter, sniffing at the Omega, only to have Dean blush before he had to clear his throat. The scent was becoming overwhelming. “What is this place, may I ask?”

“Well, it’s a coffee shop with all sorts of baked goods. I’m guessing you’re new in town, huh? Would you like me to make a recommendation?”

“Please. Yes, I’m new here.” Castiel spoke and purred as he watched the Omega. His Alpha was screaming in want for this gorgeous man. He had come to the surface to find out about the humans, but now he was finding something else he wanted. He wanted this man, and it seemed the human liked him as well. Having the strong urge to grab the human, spread his wings, and fly back to their underground caverns, Castiel struggled to remain calm. 

Dean soon handed him a cup of coffee, reminding him that it was hot, and what was called a slice of “apple pie”. “I don’t know your payment system.” Castiel stammered and Dean just smiled with an innocent wink. “Don’t worry about it, blue eyes. I’m the owner so it’s on me. I’m Dean by the way.” Dean led Castiel towards a nearby table, placed the food down and held out his hand in greeting. Castiel just blinked at the human in confusion but licked his suddenly dry lips before he took the hand almost timidly. “Castiel.”

“Whoa that is quite the name there, dude. How about I call you Cass?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “I like that…” With that said, Dean went back to the counter to finish cleaning up and checking on everything. Cass watched the other man, only to moan in pure pleasure while he tried the sweet pastry, quivering in delight. The loud moans of pleasure ghosted over to Dean, causing the blond to shiver, smelling the sweet scent of honey and coffee floating over to him. It was the smell of an aroused Alpha but Castiel made no move towards him. He just enjoyed his treats and watched Dean work while already making plans to take what he wanted.

Charlie soon finished her shift and walked past both men on her way out. Dean waved back and smiled. “See you later, Dean.” She smiled and left the cafe, leaving Castiel alone with Dean. Dean smiled and licked his soft lips. “If that’s the sound that you make when you’re eating pie, then it makes me wonder how you sound during sex,” Dean teased, grabbing the empty plate and cup. With a wink, Dean watched the blue-eyed man before him, only to gasp when he felt the hard grip on his wrist as he grabbed for the plate. “Dude, what the hell?” Before he knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his throat when something pricked him. Dean struggled to scream in alarm, his body growing weak before collapsing into the waiting strong arms of the Alpha. Dishes falling to the tiled floor in a porcelain mess. Darkness overwhelmed him before he was taken away. Leaving the shop, Castiel removed his tan trench coat, placing it over Dean to keep him warm. Taking flight, the Alpha headed towards the hidden world that many never knew existed. Dean was his Omega, and soon, they would mate. He would bite and fill the blond beauty with his pups. Finally entering the cavern kingdom, Castiel flew towards his cave and purred, landing softly in his family’s home. With a smile, Castiel watched his brother’s shocked expression as golden eyes turned to watch him. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Cassie, what is this?”

“This is my intended mate, Dean.” Castiel smiled and gently placed the sleeping human into one of the large beds in one of the rooms. “I found him on the surface. He is perfection, and he wants me to court him.”

Gabriel watched his brother, flexing his wings in alarm with a soft sigh. It seemed that his brother would marry a human and titled his head a little. “You found a surface wolf? Where did you find him? You do realize, Cassie, that I have to clean up what you’ve done. You know that this is within _our_ code, but other human wolves may miss him.”

“He is mine, Gabriel.” Castiel growled and ran a few fingers along the sleeping human’s face and then smiled. “He will make lovely pups. Pups with wings, and his green eyes.”

“Yeah, that’s true Cassie, but it is my job to make sure that no one comes looking for your Omega. Do you think he’ll be missed?”

“If he is, then fix it Gabe...I won’t part with my mate, and he’ll be happy here with me. He already has an interest in hearing my voice in mating. He said so himself and gave me the most delightful treasures. I shall now treasure him as he did for me.”

Gabriel nodded and smirked before he headed towards the stone balcony to watch their people. Angelic wolves flew through the cavern with their pups, magical and bright crystals glowing around them all. It had not been like this long ago when angelic and human wolves had lived side by side in harmony. That was before the time of the dark angels waging war with the humans, forcing his people down to the caverns. Perhaps with Castiel’s new mate, this would change for the better. With a sigh, Gabriel closed his golden eyes and frowned, his large wings wrapping around him while he went back inside. Perhaps one day he’d find a mate too, but any of the other angels hadn’t piqued his interest. There were many lovely angelic wolves, but even in this paradise, he had yet to find the right one for him. Perhaps Castiel had the right idea. Maybe there was one on the surface waiting for him too.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find himself in the dark cave with Castiel. They both hash out the mistake but when Castiel thinks he's being rejected, Gabriel takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am seriously humbled by all the wonderful comments, kudos and the views I have already gotten on my first A/B/O Fiction. You guys are amazing and give me the continued excitement to keep writing this story. Thank you so much and hope you continue to enjoy the tale as much as do writing it. :)

The soft light filtered into the cavern when Dean woke up in a large, soft bed. There were a few things wrong with how he had woken up. His alarm hadn’t gone off, he could remember how he’d even gotten home the night before from work, and there was a warm body against his. The strong warm arm around his waist caused the Omega to worry. Normally he’d remember sleeping with anyone and definitely if he’d participated in any...nightly activities. His mind was a haze, and his head was pounding. His green eyes watched the dark cave ceiling before what had happened began to form in his sleep-addled mind. He had been at the cafe and met this gorgeous Alpha with intense blue eyes, fed him pie, and then felt the sharp pain in his neck. Bringing a hand up in alarm, Dean felt for the needle mark only to feel it. Scrambling out of the bed, the Omega let out a shout of alarm. Panting hard, Dean stumbled on the fallen bed sheets to the floor. It didn’t matter that he felt the slick sliding from his ass; at that moment he had to escape. Scrambling along the floor, Dean could feel panic growing along with his rage. Someone had taken him, and this wasn’t right.

Castiel had woken when he heard Dean’s yelp of distress. The scent of angry Omega seemed to be crackling in the air. Watching Dean for a moment, the Alpha rose from the bed, his black wings unfurling to lift into the air a few moments. Reaching his beloved, Castiel crouched downwards, scenting Dean’s distress. Placing a hand on the human wolf’s arm to comfort him, Castiel’s blue eyes watched frightened green. Inching closer, wanting to wrap his wings around his mate he was alarmed when he felt the hard fist slam into his bare chest. The force knocked the angel down hard to the ground. Next thing he knew, he had a very angry Omega on top of him. Dean snarled and his sharp fangs grew with his intense rage. “Calm down, Dean.”

“Where the fuck am I? What did you do to me?!” Dean snarled with his scent, seeming to intensify with the burning of coffee float around them. Castiel wrinkled his nose at the harsh smell knowing that his Omega was outraged.

“What do you mean? I did nothing but bring you home to our home.” Castiel frowned, his face looked up at his mate in confusion. “I thought you wanted to mate me, Dean.”

Dean let out a harsh bark at the man under him, his green eyes searching around the cavern. “Mate with you? Cass, I don’t even know you man! Why would we mate until we know each other?”

Castiel’s heart suddenly felt the intense pain in his chest. The reality of what he thought was a mate finally wanting him now felt like shattered pieces of porcellion. Looking away, tears slowly formed in the cerulean orbs. His voice came out in a pain whimper. “I thought you liked me…” Dean slowly got up off the Alpha and frowned. He could smell the pain in Castiel’s scent and watched him slowly.

“I do, Cass. You’re like an Omega’s dream, but you have to get to know someone first. I mean, I don’t know a thing about you. You don’t just kidnap someone when you want to mate them.” As Dean spoke, his anger seemed to fade a little. He reached down to help the angelic wolf up, and then sat on the bed. Running his hands through his short blond hair, Dean growled a little. Castiel timidly moved closer to sit down on the warm bed next to the calming sweet-scented man, the man he wanted to mate.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I thought you wanted me to mate you.”

“Well, for starters, where the hell are we, and why do you have wings?” Dean inquired before he stood up again to pace the room. “Are we in a cave, and why would you think that, from just  _ one _ conversation, that we were mates anyway?”

“Well we are in what we call the Elysian, and our people are angelic wolves. A long time ago, we used to live on the surface with your kind. When the dark angels rebelled on Earth, we were forced to come down here for our own safety. We have lived here for thousands of years in peace and harmony. We have wings since we are angelic in nature, and when I saw you, I knew you were meant to be mine. The way you smiled, your voice, and even the way you smell makes me very happy. I see now that I was mistaken.”

Dean moved closer to Castiel, sensing his distress and sighed. This was getting complicated, and the Omega wanted to both slam his fists into the Alpha and to comfort him. Being an Omega had some disadvantages. He wanted to comfort this other man that smelt amazing and made slick puddle in his pants, but what he had done was wrong. “I really like you Cass, but we need to take it slow. I mean, don’t you think we should go on dates to see if we’re even compatible?”

“Dates? I don’t understand…”

“You know. Go out and spend some more time together? I mean seriously you fucking abducted me. This is not the caveman days where you see a mate, thunk them on the head and take them home. People aren’t like that anymore. I’m sorry, but if this is going to work, I need to get to know you first.” Dean could have remained angry with the torn angel, but a part of him felt bad. He did flirt with the dark-haired beauty, but it had been purely innocent from his end. He liked Castiel, and, if he was being honest, Dean was beyond attracted to the other wolf. He wanted to rub his scent all over Castiel and be scented as well. Slick was already dribbling down between his cheeks even as they spoke. Despite his anger, there was something about this gorgeous, endearing wolf that made his Omega want to howl at the moon. He wanted to strip his wet boxers down, turn around and present himself to Castiel, but this wasn’t how it was done. Clearing the cobwebs in his mind, Dean suddenly gasped. He was taken from the cafe and Charlie was going to find him gone. How the hell was he going to explain this to her and to Sammy? The headache suddenly returned with Dean lying back on the bed. “Oh fuck..”

Castiel could smell the arousal and inwardly whimpered. He felt ashamed of what he had done, but it had been done. He had already made his intentions known to the other wolves and had been so happy. He would do anything to make Dean happy, but it seemed that he had fucked everything up. Standing up, Castiel felt the sorrow pounding within his chest. “I will make this right.” He then left the room, closed the door before the Alpha sank against the cavern wall, tears suddenly pouring down. Sitting in a fetal position, Castiel began to sob having lost the only happiness he thought he would gain. Dean made him happy and he had destroyed that because of what he had done. According to their laws, he was well within his rights to take Dean, but the Omega was angry and hurting. Castiel could do nothing but pour his broken heart out even though Dean had told him there could be a chance. Right now, all Castiel could do was wrap his large black wings around himself. The cavern floor wet with his tears knowing that he would be alone forever if Dean didn’t want him. He’d rather die of a broken heart than hurt Dean or mate with an Omega that didn’t want him.

After a while, Castiel fell asleep on the cold floor, his black wings wrapped around him. His face was wet with tears, and anguish was clear on his face. Gabriel had come up to check on his brother only to find Castiel on the floor in anguish. Wrapping his arms around the other angel, Gabriel carried him towards his bedchamber. Once Castiel was sleeping on Gabriel’s bed, the golden angelic wolf snarled and burst into the Castiel room. Pinning Dean against the stone wall, Gabriel’s eyes went red with rage. “What did you do to him?!”

Dean grunted when he felt the hard Alpha body pressed against him. The first thought that ran through his mind was to panic when the scent of burnt sugar pushed into his nostrils. The other man may have been a little shorter than he was, but he was all Alpha, the strength pinning Dean hard against the stone wall. His back was screaming at him from the harsh shove, cornering him against the stone of the cavern. His instinct was to bare his throat in submission, but Dean wasn’t like other Omegas. He wasn’t one to just submit to an Alpha, nor was he one to cower in fear. Narrowing his green eyes, Dean snarled at the blond before him, his hackles rising with every moment that he was held there. “I didn’t do a damn thing. I just don’t take kindly to being abducted.”

Gabriel watched Dean for a moment but continued to press against the human Omega. He could smell the slick sliding from the human. The Alpha then growled in both arousal and alarm wondering if the human liked it rough. He could tell that Dean was angry, but the slick was telling him that he was also aroused by it. So the human liked to be manhandled, did he? Snarling with his sharp canines showing, Gabriel tossed Dean onto the bed and then climbed up onto the prone human pinning him down. Ghosting his nose over the mortal’s scent glands, Gabriel continued to growl. “Maybe you are enjoying this Dean.” He snarled into the other man’s ear, his wolf purring at the incredible scent. His rut wasn’t due for a few months, but this human was interesting. Angelic wolves never acted like this when an Alpha wanted them; their Omegas submitted to the whims of their mates. Angelic wolves were warriors, but when it came to mating, Omegas usually gave in. Dean wasn’t like them. Dean shivered in alarm, struggling against Gabriel’s hard hold on his prone form. “But you’re not mine to mate with. Now, WHAT DID YOU DO MY BROTHER?”

“I told him that we don’t mate like this. I don’t know him yet, and we can’t mate after I just met him. Seriously, this is really fucked up.” Dean snarled back when he was being threatened. His own sharp teeth tingled when he felt the hot breath on his prone throat. Once again, his Omega screamed at him to just submit, but Dean wasn’t going to have it. “Look, I didn’t mean to hurt him, but I just can’t mate this fast. Human wolves are a bit different, and I need time to get to know him first.”

Gabriel snarled when he got up off of Dean before he began to pace the room. “You need time do you? You will fix this, Deano, or I’ll fix you. You see, it’s my job to protect Cassie, and if you break his heart, I’ll break you.” Grabbing Dean suddenly, Gabriel marched the human towards his room where there were no open walls to escape. Shoving the human inside, Gabriel’s eyes flashed red tossing him onto the bed with Castiel. “Fix this!” 

Dean yelped when he was tossed into the bedroom by the other angelic wolf frantically rushing to the door. “Wait! What about my store? People are going to notice that I’m gone!”

Gabriel laughed, turned back towards Dean. “Don’t worry, Deano. It’s my job to fix this mess, and I’ll do what I have to. No one will find you, and Castiel has already scented you. You will fix this, and I’ll fix Castiel’s mess, as always.” Spreading his large, black wings, Gabriel closed the door before he took flight to head to the world above. He needed to fix this mess before the humans noticed that Dean was missing. Castiel wouldn’t lose his mate, and even if that meant that Gabriel had to do whatever it took, he’d protect his little brother. Flying up to the surface, the blond landed on the edge of town with a crouch, his wings folding within his back. With a snap of his fingers, the archangel wolf soon was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a green jacket. Stalking towards the town, he followed Dean’s scent, determined to protect Elysian no matter the cost.

* * *

Charlie had gone to the store in order to help Dean open up, only to find the door still unlocked. Entering the cafe, the red-haired Beta frowned. The place was a mess, and it was unusual for the cafe to ever be left like this. There was broken porcellion on the tiled floor, and the lights were still on. Walking inside, Charlie felt her heart begin to pitter, her shoes crunching over a few tiny shards of what used to be a coffee cup. Heading towards the back of the kitchen, Charlie grabbed her cell phone, only to frown when she heard the distinct sound of “Highway to Hell” coming from the back. It was Dean’s ringtone. Urging herself further into the back, she found his cell phone on the back counter with the charger attached. Having been concerned before, Charlie was now frantic. “Dean!” Hanging up her phone, Charlie began her search, calling her friend’s name, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Taking out her phone once again, the Beta dialed a number she hoped she’d never have to call. Before she could even press send, a hand grasped her arm. Turning in alarm, golden eyes watched her. Pulling the frightened Beta towards his chest, Gabriel smiled coldly. His eyes began to glow watching Charlie’s struggles cease. His golden eyes bore into her own, watching her become enthralled. It was so easy to entrance a human wolf, and Gabriel was the best at what he did. He was Castiel’s protector, brother, and enforcer. His voice spoke with authority as he watched the human Beta stop resisting him and smirked. “You won’t remember this, Charlie. You got a call from Dean to tell you to stay home today. He’s taking a few days off. You’ve been working so hard. Now go home and forget about coming to the cafe. You will chat with him in a few days. Now go.”

Charlie blinked and frowned but left the cafe. Her mind seemed to be muddled even as she muttered to herself about her morning thus far. She had forgotten that Dean was taking some time off with the cafe to work on the business side of things. Leaving with her shoes crunching on the broken coffee cup, the red-haired woman left the store. With a smirk, Gabriel went through the cafe, grabbing Dean’s bag and phone before, with a wave of his hand, he cleaned the entire store. He made sure everything was turned off and turned the sign on the front door to “closed”. Snapping his fingers, the glass door suddenly locked. The archangelic wolf licked his sharp fangs, clearly pleased with his work for the time being before he flew back home to see how Dean and Castiel were getting along. One problem solved for now, and he would deal with the next one as it came.

* * *

Dean had been watching Castiel on the bed and noticed the dried tears. Inching onto the mattress, the Omega whimpered in sorrow. He had hurt the other wolf, and his Omega was screaming in agony for having hurt his Alpha. Whimpering, Dean laid down on the bed to hold Castiel. Dean’s own purrs, and tears began to flow. What was it that made him feel such desire and heartache for this Alpha? Why did it hurt him to see Castiel like this? Curling up to Castiel, Dean soon fell asleep with his arms around his angel, not caring about how they met in that moment. He only wanted to make the tears, the anguish, and the anger go away. They could deal with everything later, and perhaps Castiel was the Alpha he’d been desiring all his life. Those blue eyes, the messy dark hair and the gruff voice that made Dean weak in the knees. Maybe this was his mate after all, but one thing was certain. They had one hell of a long discussion coming up, and how the hell was he going to explain this one to Sam and Charlie? With a huff of exhaustion, Dean closed his eyes, finally resting, letting those concerns float away for now. He felt the warm wings wrap around him, knowing that the angelic wolf felt him there, both inner Alpha and Omega purring contently.

Gabriel flew back to Elysian and landed gracefully walking towards the balcony to watch the other wolves flying around. His golden eyes shone with contentment. He had protected his brother, and now it was only a matter of time before Castiel and Dean mated. He knew that they were meant for each other. Brothers always knew this, even before the couples did, and it was clear that there was something there. They just had to work through it themselves, but if Gabriel needed to, he’d give them both a push. Turning his head when he heard the strange music coming from Dean’s bag, Gabriel grabbed the phone. Gold eyes watched the name appear on the screen, and he frowned. He pushed the button to disconnect and sighed. It seemed that he’d have to continue to fix this mess. The strange name on the screen spoke to him, but Gabriel couldn’t understand why. This “Sammy” would just be another human he had to enthrall in order to give Dean and Castiel some more time. No matter the cost, Gabriel would do his duty. Stretching his large black wings, the archangel flew into the air, soaring over the cavern, needing time to calculate his next move before it was too late. Elysian needed to be kept a secret, and the small fledglings that giggled around him in flight made him all the more determined to protect their world.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Since it is my birthday, I decided to give you guys a little treat. I know I'm posting early but that just means I'll write another chapter to compensate for posting this one early. Hope you all enjoy!

Castiel hadn’t expected Dean to be in the bed with him when he felt the warm body against his side. Instinctively, his large black wings wrapped around the Omega as he heard the contented sigh. Dean snuggled up closer to him, and Castiel’s blue eyes opened. It was strange that this Omega was getting so close to him, considering the man had almost rejected him not that long ago. Castiel cuddled up closer to the content human, but then he could smell the sweet coffee scent and frowned. Dean was a confusing human, and for the angelic wolf, he was also an enigma. Dean seemed to really like him, but then he also didn’t like what Castiel had done. Perhaps they were meant to be together after all. Watching Dean for a moment, Castiel studied his form. He was strong and muscular unlike many Omegas, but he was also beautiful with high cheekbones, soft, long lashes and the most gorgeous emerald eyes Castiel had ever seen. 

As if sensing that he was being watched, Dean’s eyes opened to watch the angel with him. “Hey, Cas,” he murmured tiredly as he felt the heat rise up his body watching the blue eyes gazing at his body. “You know it’s kind of creepy to watch people sleep, right?”

“Uh, my apologies, Dean. I just have never seen anyone so beautiful.”

Dean felt the blush already ghosting over his entire body but then frowned when he saw Castiel turn away. Turning his body to face the saddened angel, Dean reached up to make Castiel look at him. A hand under his chin forced the angel to look at him. “Look. I get it, okay? I know that you meant well and all. It’s just not the way we do things with human wolves.” When he smelt the intense scent of rejection wafting from the Alpha once again, Dean inched forward pressing his lips to Castiel’s. The soft kiss was almost a shock to them both but Dean knew they both felt the sparks growing. “I’m not saying that this is a rejection or anything, but I just need to know if we click. I’ve really never been with an Alpha before.” Castiel nodded and watched the Omega with wide startled eyes. “Besides, to be honest, the whole Alpha nabbing me thing was kind of hot. I mean usually Alphas just hit on me, trying to get into my pants not woo me.”

“You found this attractive?” Castiel blushed a little and shifted on the bed. “All I want is to make you happy, but I know you’re not happy here.” The heartache was still there, but at least it was a start. His stomach quivered with hope, knowing that at least this wasn’t an all-out rejection. Castiel knew there had to be a “but” coming along with Dean’s statement and waited for the other shoe to drop. It was a human saying, but he’d heard Gabriel say it more than a few times to have too much hope.

“Well, yeah. The thing is, Castiel, I have my cafe, and I can’t leave that behind right now. My life is on the surface, and I have Sammy to think about.”

Castiel snarled hearing the name wondering if that was Dean’s mate, even though he didn’t smell mated at the moment. Dean was _his_ mate, and he wasn’t one to share. Seeing the look on the angel’s face, Dean ended up laughing. “No, Sammy is my brother. He’s a lawyer for Omega rights, and he's supposed to be coming here in a few days or so. I mean, he might notice that I’m not around is all.”

“Oh, you have a brother?” Castiel perked up a little knowing that Dean wasn’t involved with anyone before his brow furrowed once more. “What about the red-haired Beta?”

“Who, Charlie? Oh hell no, Cass. She’s not into guys and is dating a female Alpha. There is no way she and I would ever hook up. So retract the claws there, cowboy.” Dean laughed and rolled onto his back, his emerald eyes sparking with amusement. He then noticed the look Castiel gave him. “What?”

“I...I don’t understand that reference, Dean. What does a male cow have to do with my claws?” Castiel spoke and then let out a soft yelp once he felt Dean pull him by his shirt. Rolling Castiel on top of him, the Omega snickered, licking the soft lips above him with a soft smile. Despite how he ended up here with Castiel, Dean couldn’t help the desires that were firing within his core. His body felt like it was on fire, his ass leaking slick and his cock was definitely twitching with interest. Biology often knew what was going on even before the couple did it seemed.

Raising his legs to allow the Alpha between them, Dean groaned, rubbing his cock against Castiel’s writhing with an urgent need. They would need to either keep this connection or break it off. Panting hard, Dean struggled to clear his mind, his inner Omega screaming at him to mate, but this wasn’t the time. They needed to get to know each other first. “Maybe...we should slow down here Cass. I mean, we don’t even know each other.”

Castiel felt his body struggling to maintain his own composure, his Alpha screaming at him to claim Dean right at that moment. A few things were halting this. One was that they were on Gabriel’s bed in his room and that they still needed to establish a connection first. He didn’t want to cause Dean anymore strife. If the human wolf needed to do this his way, then Castiel would slow down. They would get to know each other first before they mated. The thoughts running through his mind suddenly went out the window when he felt the warm hand reaching into his pants, grasping at his throbbing cock. Putting his own hand over Dean’s, Castiel growled in a warning. “Dean, no. We need to go slow.”

“We are going slow, Cass. I want to get to know you, but first I want to taste you.” Feeling emboldened, Dean slowly pushed the Alpha down onto his back. Slowly peeling Castiel’s pants down over his hips, down to past his groin, Dean hissed at the sight. Castiel’s hard cock sprang free. It was a good size and damn if it didn't cause more slick to gush out of his ass. Leaning forward, Dean timidly flicked his warm tongue along the small slit purring in delight. The slight bitter taste of the angel’s precum caused Dean to shiver a little even as his tongue continued to lavish the hardened cock. Castiel shivered and whimpered on the bed. With a soft cry, the angelic wolf’s hip arched up in shock never having felt such divine pleasure before. Dean grinned and continued to explore the Alpha, opening his soft lips to take Castiel’s cock inside his mouth. Sucking on the throbbing flesh, Dean hummed, his slick pouring out of his ass, soaking his boxers. Going down further, Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t last long. Castiel panted and gripped the bedding into his fists, ripping the covers from the mattress. Neither of them cared that they were having oral sex on Gabriel’s bed, his brother’s nest. The thought of the golden-haired Alpha catching them was almost a greater turn-on than either of them expected and neither admitted. 

Castiel arched up and screamed in pleasure, his body quivering, sweat glistening on his tanned, muscled body. Hot cum spurted from his cock and into Dean’s mouth, even when he struggled to pull away. Dean wasn’t having any of that, grasping the slender hips. Pulling the Alpha closer to him, Dean drank every single drop of the precious fluid as if he was starving for it. Panting hard, both men watched each other. 

Blue and emerald eyes glistening with a deep desire that finally seemed to come to fruition. Dean licked his cum soaked lips and blushed. “Would you believe I’ve never done that before?”

Castiel panted and laughed softly. “No, I find that hard to believe Dean. Can I take care of you as well?” With a nod, Castiel rolled them both over before pulling the slicked soaked material down. Rolling Dean over to his stomach, the Omega protested until he felt the two hands grasping his cheeks, prying them open. Castiel moaned, seeing the wet pink hole begging for attention. The sweet smell of Dean’s slick screamed out to the angelic wolf to taste the source. His tongue inched down, lavishing the sweet, swollen hole, causing Dean’s protest to turn into a loud groan.

No one had ever licked his ass before, and here was an strange Alpha tongue fucking him. Gripping the bedding, Dean moaned with slick gushing out. Castiel was drinking and fucking his ass like a man starved. The Omega began to wonder if he could cum just from getting his ass licked and sucked. His cock quivered and Dean gripped the bedding hard, pushing his ass up. His voice screamed in pure pleasure, growing hoarse by the time he too lost full control. Hot cum spurted all over his stomach, and Gabriel’s bed creaking with the weight of the two wolves, both panting hard. This wasn’t what Dean meant by getting to know Castiel better, but it was a start on knowing that they were compatible. Castiel gently moved Dean to a dry spot on the bed, wrapped his black wings around him and let his Omega sleep. It seemed that the whole room smelt of sex and a very happy Omega. His Alpha preened in pride that he could bring Dean pleasure. Watching Dean rest, Castiel soon picked him up, cradled the Omega to his chest and carried him to his own bedroom. Gathering his clothes, Castiel cleaned up and aired out his brother’s room while Dean slept. Gabriel would be pissed if his bedroom smelt of cum and slick as sweet as Dean’s cafe. Sliding back into bed, Castiel curled up into his lover and purred happily. Things were going well, but for Dean, they would take this slow.

* * *

Gabriel returned to his room not much longer after Castiel had cleaned the bed. The blond frowned and went to search for his younger brother. Spotting the two in Castiel’s bed, Gabriel smiled and almost purred in delight. It seemed that the two wolves would be just fine, and so he went to go for a flight. He still needed to figure out what to do about this Sammy person and how to keep this abduction contained. Stretching his large black wings, Gabriel took flight and headed back to the surface. Landing in the same location as before, the archangelic wolf maintained a watchful eye on the cafe. He would keep vigil in case more trouble was coming. All day, Gabriel remained determined to do his duty to protect Castiel and his people. A part of him wondered who this Sammy was and why he kept calling Dean. Perhaps this was some lover that Dean never told Castiel about or perhaps a family member? Nevertheless, Sammy was now a person of interest to Gabriel for both security and to satisfy his own curiosity. Sensing no changes, Gabriel flew back home to watch Elysian once more as a great, loving protector until the sun would rise against the horizon once more. Perhaps once Dean and Castiel woke up, Gabriel would ask the human Omega who this Sammy was, but for now, crouching on a top pillar of a cliff, he kept a tight vigil.

Gabriel continued his watch over the Elysian wolves before he went to rest. His nose scrunched up at the intense smell of sex in his room. Waving his wings a little, the archangel aired the bed out. The sheets had been cleaned and with a snap of his fingers, the room’s scent changed to lavender. Crawling into his bed, Gabriel wrapped the long feathered wings around his body before his gold eyes closed. He would need to speak to Castiel on having sex in his bed, although secretly he was pleased that his brother and Dean got along. The fornication in his bed, he could have done without.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up with a soft purr in Castiel’s arms. The warm feathered wings almost felt like the most amazing weighted blanket in existence. Curling up to face Castiel, Dean smiled softly, knowing that if today was anything like yesterday, they would be mated in no time. Dean had always wanted to be mated, have pups, and the whole apple pie life, but sometimes living as an Omega was tough. He had to fight away Alphas that only wanted him for his hole, and that wasn’t what Dean wanted. He wanted a partner, someone to love him and let him be himself. He wasn’t some submissive Omega and sure as hell wasn’t going to start being one. The only time he would ever get that way was when he was in heat. Rolling onto his front, Dean smiled tiredly and knew that he would at least have a few days before heading to the cafe. It was nice to have the much needed time off, only to frown when he heard the phone buzz. Ignoring the intruding sound, the Omega went back to sleep in Castiel’s arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam Winchester hadn’t told Dean that he had decided to come in early but with his latest case having been closed, it was a nice relief. The case had been a rather difficult one with an Omega having been abused. With Sam’s legal help, she had gotten a clean break from her Alpha and was able to keep the pups. The case had been exhausting so Sam had decided to visit his brother a few days early. Arriving at the cafe, Sam found it unusual to find the black impala in the parking space but the cafe was closed. With a frown, the tall dark-haired Omega tried the front door finding it locked. The lights were still off and the closed sign was in place. Sam immediately grabbed his cell phone and called his brother only to get Dean’s voicemail. Perhaps Dean had gone out drinking and had gotten a ride back to the house or maybe he was in his heat. Either way Sam was worried and started to pace the sidewalk nervously. He then called Charlie only to be told that Dean was taking a few days or so off but neither knew why Dean’s baby was still parked at the cafe. He continued to watch the store not noticing the golden eyes watching him closely.

Gabriel had been watching the cafe for days now and nothing had been out of the ordinary until he noticed the tall Omega standing there. His golden eyes watched the lovely human stalking around the cafe and almost purred. The human seemed worried and called someone on his phone. Having the urge to find out what was going on, Gabriel stood up stalking towards the taller man and smiled. “Hey, there. I heard the cafe is closed for a few days. Anything in particular you’re looking for kiddo?”

Sam turned and watched the Alpha warily and frowned. It wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to be bothering unmated Omegas in town nor in the big city. Shaking his head, Sam tried to not seem a little nervous about this individual and frowned. The Alpha sure didn’t smell like any that he’d known before not that he really knew any Alphas. Most scents were too strong for the tall young man’s tastes but this one smelt amazing. His green eyes watched the other man with his knees wanting to give out. The Alpha was gorgeous and those golden eyes caused Sam to nearly swoon. He grimaced when he felt the small trickle of slick in his underwear but Gabriel didn’t show any signs of noticing. “Nothing really. Just looking for my brother. He owns this shop and it’s not usual for his car to be here like this.”

Gabriel smiled with almost a predatory gleam in his golden eyes watching the taller man. This must be Dean’s brother Sammy then and so the hunt began it seemed. Inching closer to the taller human, the angelic wolf watched him closely. Sam seemed to inch away from Gabriel as if sensing that he was now prey to the Alpha wolf. “So, you must be Dean’s brother Sammy then?”

“Uh yeah. Do you know where he is?” Sam frowned only to find himself inching back towards the store front until he felt his back pressing against the glass. “I couldn’t seem to reach him.”

Gabriel leaned in closer to and almost purred smelling the delightful scent of Sam’s arousal mixed with the sudden fear he now felt. Gabriel backed up a little to not startle the pretty Omega. “Yeah, Dean’s with his boyfriend right now.”

“What? Dean never said anything about a boyfriend.” Sam frowned and continued to press himself against the glass front, frowning in confusion. What was this wolf doing to him, the golden eyes seemed to almost bore into his very soul. The gorgeous Alpha almost seemed to purr, causing Sam to feel the slick flooding his jeans. Fuck, he groaned softly and knew he’d need to have a damn shower soon. Knowing it wasn’t safe to be this soaked in front of a strange Alpha, Sam gulped and inched towards his brother’s car. He couldn’t just leave Dean’s baby there and grabbed his set of keys to the Impala. “Yeah, okay. I’m going to go to Dean’s place. If you see him can you get him to call me?” Sam then got into the Impala to leave the cafe glad that he had taken the bus from Dean’s house to the cafe. Starting up the car, Sam watched the other man and chewed his lower lip nervously.

Gabriel smirked and licked his own lips. His inner wolf was screaming to pounce the human Omega, mate and claim him. Damn was he sorely tempted but they didn’t call Gabriel the trickster for nothing. Gabriel loved the chase, the conquest and the fun of finding a mate that was worthy of him. His wolf hadn’t found anyone he’d wanted to chase during a full moon or any other night, until now. “Sure thing sweetheart. Hey how about we grab a coffee tomorrow perhaps or a bite later?” Gabriel wanted this young human wolf and now was determined to get him. If he had learned anything from Dean and Castiel, he would take this slow. Human wolves were much different than his kind. They needed this to take slow.

Sam nodded and smiled a little. There was something about this wolf that made him nervous but his stomach quivered not sure that it was in fear. More slick slushed out of his ass causing Sam to squirm. “Ahh, yeah sure.” Reaching in the glove compartment, Sam grabbed a piece of paper and gave Gabriel his phone number. “Call me.” Gabriel nodded and watched Sam leave the parking space only to pause on the road when Sam called to him. “Hey what do I call you anyway?”

The blond smirked and watched the human that had finally piqued his interest. “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.” With a nod, Sam drove off and Gabriel waited until he was gone before he flew back home. Flying to the caverns, Gabriel landed gracefully before he headed to Castiel’s room. Opening his brother’s room, Gabriel frowned and woke them both up with a soft growl. When he sat down on the bed, the golden Alpha smirked. “Good morning. I should mention that I just met Sammy today Dean.”

Dean woke up with a start and grabbed his cell phone. Noticing that he’d missed more than a few calls, the blond Omega grunted to return his brother’s call. “Hey, Sammy. Yeah sorry man. I’ve just been busy with someone. I’ll see you later for dinner or something.” He got up and continued to talk with his brother while Gabriel and Castiel remained on the bed. Hanging up, Dean turned around and yelped once he realized that was completely naked. “Fuck, Gabriel...Don’t you angels know anything about privacy?”

“Nope.” Gabriel grinned and popped on the p as he spoke. He then winked at them both before standing back up. “Well it’s been fun but I’ve got to fly.” Head to the edge of the room overhanging the cliff, Gabriel grinned and fell off backwards. Castiel ran to the edge and snarled. “Gabriel! How many times do I need to tell you not to do that?!” Gabriel turned and swooped past his brother laughing before he headed to his usual perch. Snapping his fingers, the archangel manifested a cell phone before he texted Sam the number. His golden eyes seemed to glow with a predatory gleam of excitement. The chase was on.

* * *

A few days later when Dean Winchester had returned back to the cafe. The sweet scents of coffee and baked goods had once again filled the building. He had returned to work a few days before right on schedule but right now he had a boyfriend. Castiel had become extremely supportive and had promised to come in later to meet Sam. Sam had been eager to know the Alpha that had stolen his older brother’s heart but also seemed to be coming smitten himself. Gabriel was a strange, if intense Alpha in his chase for the younger Omega. Sam had almost been excited when he’d gotten the call to have coffee at the cafe. It was Dean that insisted that he meet Gabriel at the cafe, where both Castiel and Dean could chaperone the two wolves. Dean and Charlie had just finished the lunch rush when the chime on the door alerted them to their next customers. Dean beamed when he spotted the messy dark hair, blue eyes and muscled body of the angelic wolf. Wiping his hands off in the nearby towel, Dean grinned, slick already sneaking out of his ass. “Hey there Cass. What can I get for you?”

Castiel smiled and leaned forward on the counter, crooking his finger. His voice a gruff purr with his cerulean eyes watching his sweet Omega. “Firstly Dean. I would love a kiss, if I may?” Reaching forward to grip Dean’s black t-shirt, the Alpha pulled the Omega towards him and growled against his lips. The kiss was passionate if a bit sloppy but both men didn’t care. The moans illuminated from both of them, their faces flushed even as they parted. “Secondly, I would desire more of that coffee and pie? I would also like to point out that our brothers are here for their date.” 

Dean struggled to clear his head and blushed noticing Charlie watching them. Castiel smirked and headed to his usual table when Sam entered the cafe. It didn’t take the younger Omega long to notice the flushed look on Dean’s face. His nose wrinkled when he smelt the arousal. Turning his attention from Dean towards the dark-haired Alpha, Sam headed towards the table. Feeling emboldened, Sam looked at the blue eyes of the intensely sexy man sitting there. “You must be Cass? I’ve heard so much about you lately.”

Castiel looked up and noticed the young Omega, watching him closely. Titling his head towards Dean, he noticed that the older Omega had nodded. Sam held out his hand and waited for the angelic wolf to take it. “And I you. Sam, the brother to my beloved Dean. It is a pleasure to finally meet the sibling to the Omega who holds my heart.” He held the boy’s hand a little longer only to hear the growl coming from the door. With a smirk, Castiel let Sam’s hand go and blue eyes winked at him softly. “I believe your date is here?”

Sam blushed and chewed his lower lip nervously. Heading towards the counter, the young Omega lawyer watched his brother intently, leaned towards Dean frowning. “Really? You are my chaperones?” 

“Well, someone has to watch out for your ass. As your older brother, I must protect your sweet virtue.” Dean teased and snickered handing Sam the cups of coffee. “Go get him Bitch.” 

Growling, the brunette watched his brother, his green eyes flashing a little. “I will and who’s going to protect your virgin ass Jerk?” Sam teased back before heading to the booth to at least have some time with Gabriel. Sitting across from him, Sam handed him a cup of coffee and smirked. “Careful, that's hot dude.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed and smirked. His wet tongue slowly moved past his soft lips to lick at the white creamy foam, his eyes filled with an intense desire. “Mmm, I’m well aware that it's hot. You know coffee isn't the only thing that can be rather hot in a cafe Sam. I can think of many hot things here or rather some delicacies that I may wet my tongue on.” The Alpha purred watching Sam with a dark hunger. His tongue still licking at the foam playfully and with only one flash of gold, the Omega knew that he was severely fucked. That tongue was playing horrible games with Sam’s mind, slick already flooding his jeans. The sweet smell of Omega arousal drifting towards the archangelic wolf. 

A predatory grin flashed across the blond Alpha’s face even when the other couple looked from their brothers to each other. They were going to have to keep an eye on those two. Castiel knew that Gabriel was on the hunt and Dean knew that Sam was truly fucked or rather would be bent over soon at this rate. 

All Sam could think of was how much he wanted that tongue on his skin and his drenched ass. Even those eyes seemed to ghost into his very soul and he had the feeling Gabriel knew what he was thinking. The other wolf smiled and slowly began to drink his coffee watching Sam Winchester. Yes, he would bend that Omega over soon and claim the Omega as his. Gabriel knew how to play the game and he was determined to win. This foam was delicious but what was going to be even better was the taste of Sam’s ass. “I’m sure you could.” Sam replied with his eyes watching the wet tongue once more, a whimper escaping his lips. His scent flooded the entire cafe causing the older man to chuckle. “Relax Sammy, I don’t bite...Well unless you want me to.” The flash of sharp canines from the golden wolf forced all in the cafe to come to the same conclusion. Sam Winchester was a goner.


	5. Chapter Five

Gabriel and Sam had been chatting for quite a while. They spoke on various topics on which Sam had to explain to the Alpha what some references were. By the end, the couple was soon smitten with each other. Gabriel could feel his stomach aching even when they left the cafe. Dean had noticed the attraction almost instantly and headed towards the blond alpha, determined to protect Sam’s honor. 

Gabriel had just gotten Sam’s jacket for him, wrapped it around the taller Omega when Dean approached them both. Sam noticed the interaction before he left the cafe to wait outside for their evening date. “Yes Dean?”

“Look, I just want to make sure that this isn’t just some fling for you Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled softly, his fangs show in a mischievous grin facing Dean. “It’s not and I get the talk you’re going to give me. I get it really Dean. I came off a bit strong to you earlier. I just wanted to protect Cassie and didn’t want you to break his heart. Castiel has been through a lot and I have to protect my people.”

Dean nodded and watched the other wolf calmly. He did get that Gabriel was the protector, but he could have done without getting slammed into a wall before having been tossed into a room with Castiel. Inching closer to the golden alpha, Dean let out a fierce growl, while his own fangs slid down watch Gabriel’s reaction. “I get it but if you hurt Sammy, no world will protect you from me. I’ll rip your wings to shreds if you hurt my brother, are we clear?”

Gabriel smirked and nodded. His golden eyes shone with his amusement at the feisty omega’s threat but he knew that Dean meant well. It took an older brother to know the hidden meaning in his words. Essentially, Dean was telling him that if he hurt Sam, Gabriel was a dead wolf. “Deal, Deano. By the way, I guess I should apologize for, you know, before. The same goes for you, little omega.”

Dean snorted a little and straightened himself to his full height, only to cause Gabriel to laugh at the posturing. The blond then left the cafe to go see what Sam called a movie. Dean shook his head in his own amusement. It didn’t take them long to clean up before they would close, but right now, they still had a few hours to go.

“Do you think they shall be alright, Dean?” Castiel spoke watching their brothers head out on their date. Uncertainty showed on the angelic alpha’s face with his head tilting a little. His cerulean eyes glistened with his confusion. “Dean? What is a movie and what is popcorn?”

Dean looked up from his work, cleaning the counter and let out a bark of laughter. Placing the clean rag onto the glass surface, Dean walked over to the alpha, straddled his lap and sat down facing his lover. “You’ve never seen a movie? Not even once? And you’ve never had popcorn?” Castiel shook his head and smiled when Dean ground his ass against his lover’s jean clad cock. “Oh baby. You haven’t lived until you’ve had popcorn and saw a movie.” Dean brought his lips to Castiel’s moaning in pleasure. The scent of happy omega ghosted over the entire cafe, sweeter than any treat there.

Castiel shivered and groaned, pushing his hips up to rub himself against Dean’s leaking ass. “Uhh...Careful little omega. We can’t have relations in your shop. We are in public.”

Dean was lost in his own heated lust, rubbing his wet ass, slick soaking his jeans while he rubbed Castiel down. Grinding his ass down onto the hardened cock, Dean laughed before he stood up. “Actually, turn the sign over, lock the door and come with me to my office.”

Castiel stood, groaning. Inching closer to the door, Castiel turned the sign before he headed back to Dean to the back hallway. Inside the office, Dean scattered all the papers on the wooden surface. Passion sparked between the couple while Castiel laid Dean down on the desk. This isn’t how they wanted their first time to go, but it was too great a turn on. The thrill of getting caught drove Dean insane. 

Slick soaked jeans were torn off Dean’s sweaty body. Emerald eyes watched darkened with his own desires, the fabric scraping over his sensitive cock. Dean’s leaking cock sprung up to hit his firm abdomen before a hot mouth engulfed him. The aroused omega let out a desperate cry that vibrated off the walls of the small office. Spreading his legs, Dean panted and moaned, arching his back, knowing that this time he wanted Castiel inside of him. “Uhhhh Cas….Fuck!...Please fuck me baby! Knot me, fill me with your pups!” Slick puddled onto the floor, splashing over Castiel’s fingers. 

Castiel continued to suck on his lover’s cock, licking up the surface, moaning in approval of Dean’s outbursts. It seemed his omega was a loud one, but it didn’t bother him. Castiel loved to drive Dean insane. Pushing a few fingers inside Dean’s wet swollen hole, Castiel let out a growl. Wanting to knot his sweet, pushy omega, the angelic wolf pulled away, smirking at Dean’s hungry whines. Turning Dean over to his front to bend over the desk, Castiel plunged his tongue between the cheeks. Using his hands to pry them open, the hungry wolf lapped at the sweet slick. 

“Cas….Please….Fuck baby….I need you so bad….Baby fuck me!” Dean howled, panting while bucking his hips up. His fingers clenched the edge of the wooden surface, fingernails scratching and marking. So much for the fine finish of the desk. Dean knew he would have to explain the scratches to Charlie tomorrow. The desk began to rock and bang the floor of the office, screams vibrating around them as Dean felt himself coming harder than he thought possible. 

Castiel snarled and roared in his own desires. His own wolf was screaming for him to bite, claim and fuck Dean. Pulling off his own clothes, Castiel’s blue eyes started to turn Alpha red before he forcefully plunged into his mate. Inch by inch, Dean rocked on the desk until Castiel was fully seated inside his wet, sloppy hole. 

The bang of the desk continued to vibrate the building while the angel alpha fucked his mate. They would have a slow mating next time, but for now, this was about animalistic passion. Dean wasn’t about to complain, but he knew he would feel it tomorrow.

Castiel soon felt his knot expanding, pushing in and dragging out slowly. He then pushed back into Dean, feeling it lock into place. The knot now had them together for the time being. Dean howled when he felt the knot expanding his hole to exceed what he was used to. The pain was enough to make the omega whimper but was also the most exquisite moment of Dean Winchester’s life. White hot come spurted up into an arm, splashing all over the desk and the black leather chair. Even when Castiel gently laid them both down to rest on the carpeted floor to outwait his knot, he had the feeling spunk wasn’t good for leather.

* * *

Dean laid on the carpet with his lover, stealing kisses from Castiel over his shoulder, smiling. They had been locked together for at least twenty minutes when he felt his alpha slide out of his ass. Grimacing at the mess, Castiel got up before he walked to the connected washroom. Grabbing a cloth, Castiel gently cleaned Dean, kissing the exposed skin while Dean lazily purred. 

They had just gotten cleaned up and dressed when they heard a frantic knock on the glass door. Castiel got up and headed to the front in only his jeans, noticing that Sam looked terrified. Opening the door, Sam rushed in panting hard. His green eyes wide with panic, bent over only to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“What’s wrong Sam?” Dean asked once he’d left the office, buckling up his belt rushing towards the younger omega. 

“First off, it stinks in here. Get the neutralizers out and….G...Gabe….”

“Gabriel, what about him?” Castiel asked with his blue eyes trying to ascertain what was upsetting Sam. He had hoped his brother hadn’t tried anything untoward to Sam. When he looked from Sam towards the cafe door, Castiel’s eyes widened in horror. “Sam, get behind me now…” Castiel pushed Sam behind him standing in a defensive posture. “Dean get Sam out of here to the back….NOW!”

“Why? What’s going on Cas?” Dean asked but moved to hide his brother, only to gasp in horror. The alpha red eyes glaring at them, the growls emitting from behind the door. Dean bolted with his brother even when Sam whimpered. His brother's instincts were taking hold of him. Sam struggled to get to the glass door towards Gabriel while the other two wolves tried to protect him. 

Castiel remained firm but knew this was a dangerous venture. He postured, trying to show his authority but knew that it would soon be too late. Gabriel would lose all sense of himself to biology. It was clear as the glass before him that his older brother, an angelic wolf that prided himself on being in control was in rut. Turning his head towards the omegas, Castiel let out a warning yell when the glass door began to shatter. The cracking of the glass was Castiel’s only warning. “Sam, Dean! Run!”

* * *

The shattered glass that hit the cafe floor followed by the roar of an enraged Alpha was the only warning the two brothers had. Dean gulped and pushed Sam towards the back exit. Hearing the sounds of a scuffle forced Dean to pause and turn back. He had hoped when a body hit the wall that Castiel had managed to subdue Gabriel. When he saw the frightening, blood red eyes piercing at him, Dean let out a startled yelp. They had to move fast and now. Pushing Sam out the back, Dean almost hoped that they could double back to the Impala. Fishing for his keys, Dean realized that they were in his office in the back of the cafe. If he returned to the cafe, he would be trapped with Gabriel.

Sam let out a startled whimper and watched Dean turn back. “Dean no! He could kill you or mount you!” Sam shouted watching his brother head back inside for the keys.

Dean turned towards his brother and looked almost terrified but had no choice. “Run. Sammy. I’ll be okay. Besides, Cas is in there. I have to save him. He is my mate, and he could be hurt. Just get to safety.” With that said, and certain that Sam would run to the impala, Dean rushed inside, only to be confronted by Gabriel. He had just entered the back of the cafe towards his office until he felt the harsh grab. 

Dean was suddenly tossed up against the wall in his own office, his body quivering in terror. His keys were just out of his reach, but Gabriel was against him. Large black wings expanded, sharp fangs elongated and blood red eyes looking at him. Feeling the hot breath on his throat over his scent gland, Dean whimpered in terror. Gabriel continued to sniff at him and Dean realized he had dried slick on the seat of his jeans.

Gabriel snarled and forced Dean to face the wall, pressing a hand onto his back before the angelic alpha was sniffing at his clothed ass. This was definitely not what Dean wanted, and he quivered, knowing his scent was alerting everyone to his terror. A wolf in rut  _ was  _ terrifying, and they couldn’t control their actions towards an omega, but it still didn’t mean that Dean wanted this. Struggling to push himself back, Dean let out a pained grunt, the hard body rutting against him, knowing that he was going to be harmed. Closing his green eyes, Dean prayed that he would be saved. He also was at least grateful that he no longer was a virgin. It saved Sam the pain of his first time being rut-induced. 

Gabriel sniffed his scent gland but then snarled, pushing away from Dean. This wasn’t his mate. He could smell family on the omega, that he was Castiel’s. Sniffing the air, Gabriel let out a fierce howl, searching for  _ his _ mate, his large black wings expanding. He wanted Sam and would do whatever it took to have his omega. The howl filtered into the night before Gabriel left the cafe. 

Dean slid to the floor, wanting to cry from the brute force of an enraged Alpha. Grabbing his keys, Dean ran to the front of the cafe. Spotting Castiel slumped down against the wall where he’d been tossed around like a rag doll, and Dean grabbed him. Tossing the keys to Sam, Dean got his mate up and they got into the car. It wouldn’t be long before Gabriel  caught Sam’s scent. Putting his baby in drive, Dean drove from the cafe, his green eyes watching the road while Sam kept a lookout. 

The black impala didn’t get too far. The car halted, tires squealing even with Dean putting his foot to the metal. “Come on, baby! Come on!” He continued to struggle with the car, the impala swaying in an S shape while he struggled to escape.

“Dean! Gabe’s got a hold of us! Drive, Dean, Drive!” Sam yelped, only to see Gabriel moving closer, still having a hold on the car. Metal crunched with sharp claws scraping the side as the back door was ripped open. Sam let out a frightened yelp when Gabriel grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him out of the impala. Gabriel growled and expanded his wings, letting go of the car. Lifting up into the air, Gabriel flew towards Elysian with his quarry, watching the impala swerve.

Dean barely managed to not crash the car once Gabriel had let them go. Turning the car around in a one eighty, the green-eyed omega watched in horror while Sam was abducted. Gabriel he knew couldn’t be blamed for his biology at that point, but it was still terrifying.

Castiel managed to wake up just as Dean jerked the car around. “Mmm, Dean? What happened?” His head and body were aching. Reaching behind to the ache in the back of his head, Castiel noticed the blood on his hand. He then noticed that Sam wasn’t in the car with them. “Where’s Sam?”

“Gabe’s got him. Baby, are you okay?” Dean looked at his mate and knew that Castiel could smell his distress, but when his alpha nodded, they both drove back to the cafe. Once both of them got out, Dean locked up his car. Seeing the mess of the cafe, Dean’s scent soured knowing that this would be very hard to explain. “Cas, we have to stop Gabe from rutting with Sam. Sam has never been knotted, and a rut isn’t the best time for a first.” 

Castiel nodded, expanding his black wings, groaning feeling suddenly dizzy. He felt Dean catch him before he fell over. “Dean, I don’t believe that I can fly in this condition. I’m sorry….I can’t rescue Sam.”

“Then what do we do? We can’t just leave my brother with a rutting Alpha.” Dean watched his mate, his voice thick with concern even though they both knew that Castiel was hurt. Dean helped his mate to the car once his wings were folded back before they headed back home. Once he had managed to get Castiel into his bed, the omega headed back to the cafe. He wasn’t sure how he would explain this to the insurance. Dean even wondered if insurance covered rut-induced damages, and if they did, how much would it even cover? His concern wasn’t about the cafe. Yes, the cafe was his life, but Sammy was far more important. He could only hope when he headed back to the house that Sammy was strong enough to handle what was to come.

* * *

Gabriel flew into the cave of the Elysian wolves before he landed into the family’s palace. Heading towards his bedroom with Sam in his arms, Gabriel folded his wings in. Opening the door, the alpha gently placed Sam onto his bed. Sam moved to the far end of the bed, sitting against the headboard. Gabriel snarled before he ripped his own clothes off, the fabric clinging to his naked body in coloured strips. Crawling onto the bed, stalking his prey, the blond watched Sam cower at first. Grabbing a foot, Gabriel grinned, dragging Sam towards him.

“Gabriel. Please be gentle...I’ve never been with an alpha..” Sam stammered and noticed how large Gabriel was, his cock swinging between his legs while the alpha crawled over to him. 

Gabriel growled and panted, his cock painfully red, whimpering. He wanted Sam, but a part of his mind screamed at him to stop right now. He was scaring his mate, and he didn’t want Sam’s first time to be rough. Shaking his head, the blond struggled to fight his rut for a moment, panting. His muscled body glistened with exertion. He had hurt Cassie, and he had hurt Dean, though he didn’t want to hurt any of them. Cowering into the corner of his own room, Gabriel curled up and whimpered. His inner wolf kept screaming for him to claim and mate Sam but he couldn’t do it. Tears blurred his vision, shaking his head. 

Sam slowly inched closer to the blond while he struggled to control his base needs during the rut. Touching Gabriel’s shoulder gently. The blond jerked away as if the touch burned his feverish skin. Gabriel would rather die than from the worse agony than to harm his Sammy. 

“Sam, you need to go...Now! I can’t stop it, and if you stay, I could hurt you.”

“I don’t care, Gabe. You’re in pain, and I want to help you.” Sam spoke trying to gain Gabriel’s attention. When his words didn’t seem to be getting through to the blond, Sam spoke more forcefully. “Alpha!” The single word jerked Gabriel’s gaze back up to him. The red flashing eyes looked miserable with his cock straining, pre-come already oozing from the slit. 

“Sam, please…”

“No, I’m not leaving you like this. You’re my mate, and I want you, Gabriel. You’re the most amazing alpha I’ve met. You’re funny, you’re smart and I love how protective you are of all of us. Let me help you now.” Sam purred before he slowly began to remove his own clothes, tossing them aside. Reaching up, Sam removed the shredded clothes off of his mate as well. Reaching out to Gabriel, Sam helped his alpha up leading towards the bed. Throwing Gabriel to the bed, Sam crawled over his mate, licking up the reddened cock with his warm tongue. 

Gabriel whimpered, letting Sam take the lead while he had a chance to think. His mind was hazy with lust, and he was unable to help the whimpers. Sam continued to lick his mate’s cock before it slid into his warm mouth. Sucking on his lover, Sam winked knowing that Gabriel wouldn’t last long in his current state. Sam pulled back just as the alpha screamed, his hips arched up and come exploded. The blond’s cock spurting with his hot cum blowing all over both wolves. Sam chuckled at the strength and amount of come that Gabriel had unloaded. 

After five minutes, Gabriel's twitching cock stopped spurting, his knot going down. Both wolves laid down on a dried spot for the time being at least having a moment to discuss what would happen once Gabriel’s need to mate came again in a short while. At least Sam was certain that he had found his true mate, although this isn’t how he imagined his first time with Gabriel to be.

* * *

Castiel had managed to get himself ready for flight. Taking Dean with him, they managed to land inside the cave, both rushing to Gabriel’s room. Knocking on the door, Sam greeted them completely naked. “Sam, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. We didn’t get too far in Gabe’s rut and I only licked him. He didn’t want to hurt us, and he stopped.”

“Wait, Gabe stopped mid rut? Why?” Dean was astonished, having never heard of such a thing ever happening with human alphas. Perhaps with angelic wolves, it was possible, but Castiel shook his head.

“ The only way it could be stopped is if Sam is compliant and his true mate. A true mate can halt an alpha, but only if he is his omega. Sam, did you call him alpha?” Castiel asked, but he knew the truth. It would be the same result if Dean had called him alpha. “An alpha only truly listens to their omega in a frenzied state. If Sam had indeed done this to calm Gabriel, then they are true mates. It would also explain how Gabriel had gone into such an early rut. Biology decides for them to mate and breed. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sam went into heat early.”

Sam nodded and frowned. “Yeah, I called him alpha, and he calmed down. I don’t know why he calmed down, really. Do you think he is my true mate?”

“If he got this riled up by you, and you went into an early heat? Yes, I believe so.” Castiel reaffirmed his hypothesis on the matter. Sam nodded and turned to look back towards Gabriel. “Okay, um...he’ll start up soon. Could you two get me a few things we might need?”

Dean nodded before he watched his brother carefully. “Sammy, are you sure you’re okay with this? He didn’t hurt you?” 

Sam smiled, feeling the heat washing over his entire body. His stomach quivered in excited knots, and he knew that he was going to help his mate through his rut. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need a few heat toys and snacks.”

“Ughh, Sam! What do you need heat toys for? You have a knot in there to use.” Dean grimaced and turned bright red in his embarrassment but did agree to give his brother some help. 

“Dude, you see how big he is? His knot? I just want...um...God Dean, don’t make me explain this...I want to have help with making myself able to...you know…” Sam stammered, his embarrassment growing even more with Dean staring at him with wide green eyes, but then his older brother chuckled.

“Okay, relax Sammy. I get it. We’ll get you some stretching tools and snacks. Are you sure this is what you want? A rut can be pretty damn rough from what I’ve heard.” At Sam’s insistence, both Dean and Castiel left to gather what was needed to aid in this unusual mating. Usually mates didn’t have their first mating during a rut or heat, but it seemed that it was about to happen with Sam and Gabriel. 

Gathering the items needed, Dean left them at the door and made sure Sam got the items before he vacated the area. Sam went back into the room, determined to take Gabriel’s knot no matter how painful the stretch may be. Preparing himself didn’t seem to take too long. Climbing back onto the bed, Gabriel grabbed him with a wild purr, gently biting the chest, stomach and inner thighs of his mate. His golden eyes began to glow red again, and the mischievous grin reappeared. “Hello, my little Omega. Have you been getting ready for my knot?” 

Gabriel's mouth went down between Sam’s legs, lifting them above his strong shoulders before he pulled the slick soaked plug out. His wet tongue ghosted over Sam’s wet inner thighs before he began to devour Sam’s soaked, puffy hole. Sam let out a cry of pleasure, his nails scratching down Gabriel’s back, careful of his mate’s large wings. 

The blond continued to torment his younger mate until Sam was a quivering mess, coming all over his stomach. Reaching to grip Sam’s waist, Gabriel flipped the omega onto his front before holding up his hips. 

Sam panted hard and moaned, arousal growing, slick gushing out of his hole, knowing he was about to be mated. Moving his chest and head down, Sam thrust his wet ass into the air, presenting to his angelic mate, unable to help the burning desire ignited in his belly. He already felt the fire burning, and they had yet to fuck and knot.


	6. Author's Note

To my awesome readers:

Due to an unexpected family emergency, this fiction will have to be put on hold for a short period. I will be gone at least a month and do apologize but must return home to    
BC. Hopefully I will be able to continue the work later on. My dad is having knee surgery and must help out the family. I won’t be writing or posting anything new for the time that I’m out there. 

I wish you all the very best and thank you all for the kudos, comments and loving support. I urge you all to stay safe and I’ll see you back here when I return with new fictions.


End file.
